The saga of Ryou McRyouson
by Mr Ikarde
Summary: The weird and wacky adventures of Ryou as he does the Darren Shan.


Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the saga of Darren Shan, they belong to Darren Shan. I also do not own any of the rights to Yu-Gi-Oh, or anything to do with Yu-gi-Oh.

Note: Most of these characters are like how they actually are in the series.

The saga of Ryou McRyouson-Duel du Geek 

Young Ryou was playing a game of football with super best friends Yugi Moto and Tristan McTristorson. Ryou was the best striker out of the whole of the year, as only he could stand up front and score up to 5 or 6 goals each lunchtime against the best keeper in the year, Tea Gardener. After Ryou put his third goal past his annoying little girlfriend, he decided to spare Tea further embarrassment. As he turned to Yugi ask if he wanted to gather around the water fountain and discuss things, the fourth member of the super best friends (Joey), came running towards them holding a piece of paper.

"Yoog, Tristan, Ryou, check this out!" he yelled as he came running towards them.

"What is it Joey?" said Yugi, millenium puzzled.

It was a flyer for a dueling competition entitled ,"Duel du Geek", to be held on Thursday the 24th of October at the old abandoned cinema theatre.

"Gee whiz I'd love to go, but I'm still grounded from that three way I had on my Grandpa's bed a couple of weeks ago." Said Yugi. "Retard."

"Can't you just sneak out", said Ryo, "It's not like you haven't before, and really Yugi, what's the worst that could happen".

Little did foolish amateur Ryou know that it was that very tournament that would change Ryou's life forever, for the worse!

"I'm telling you dude, it's gonna be totally awesome, and so worth the risk."

"I know Joey, but my Grandpa's hardly let me out of his sight since that guy I was selling Heroin to turned out to be a policemen", said Yugi sounding disgruntled, "It'll just be too tight."

"We'll discuss round the water fountain tomorrow with the rest of the super best friends once you have the tickets,…you are still getting the tickets aren't you?

"Yeah whatever,…well I'll talk to you tomorrow Joey"

"Later Yoog"

Well into break the next day, ¾ of the super best friends sat glumly around their top secret base, (the water fountain) as Ryou, Tristan and Joey were all wondering why Yugi didn't show up for school. 

"Maybe he got caught getting the tickets", grunted Tristan.

"Or maybe he just got busted for dealing again!", said Joey angrily"

"Calm self Joey, calm self, said Ryou, ever the mediator, "I'm sure there's a perfectly good explanation for all of this."

"Come along silly goose's, inside", yelled Mr. Dartz.

Ryou smiled as he saw his home economics teacher emerge from the janitors closet with his class assistant, Alistor. Mr Dartz was Ryou's favourite teacher, he was always so understanding, but strangely for a homosexual, he was a bit judgemental. "Coming Mr. Dartz", said Tristan. Later in the lesson, just as Mr. Dartz was showing the class how to make rich old men with weak hearts fall in love with you, Yugi, amazingly entered the classroom, put a note in Mr. Dartz's pigeon hole (in his hair), and sat down. Ryou leaned over, but Yugi just told him they would commune by the "you know what", after school. 

When the day finally ended, the four boys met by the water fountain to discuss things….sigh….

"So, did you get them, did you get them, yelled Ryou, jumping up and down on the spot.

"Well…Kind of..", said Yugi uneasily.

Ryou stopped bouncing. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well just be lucky I got what I did at all, because I had to sell my Gramp's blue-eyes to this brown haired tall guy, wearing a white trenchcoat to get the money for them. After doing that, I set off to the ticket booth where they were selling the tickets, but the guy said he only sold two tickets per flyer. Which means…"

"Only two of us can go", finished Ryou.

The boys sat in silence for a long time, until Ryou finally said, "Well I think Yugi should definitely get one of them, as he bought the tickets and snuck out to get them. Agreed?"

Tristan and Joey nodded.

"How about we do this", said Yugi, "we take my grandpa's dueling deck which I also stole this morning, chuck the cards along with the other ticket along with it into the air, and the first to catch it gets to go as well."

"That sounds fair, I guess ", mumbled Tristan.

So Yugi put the card into the deck, and threw them into the air. But while the other two boys were thrashing about for the ticket, a voice whispered in Ryou's head just to stand still.

"Where is it", shouted Joey as he rummaged through the cards on the floor.

"Why don't you ask Ryou Joey", said Yugi.

Yugi was gazing into Ryou's hair, and then Ryou, millenium puzzled, started to feel around in his hair. And then suddenly Ryou felt something hard. He grabbed it and pulled it down to see himself staring at the "Duel du geek" ticket.

"Yes!"

End of chapter


End file.
